Saviour  The Return Of John Winchester
by purplecandy
Summary: The Reurn Of John Winchester


dean and sam discover that their father, john, is alive.

john is severely injured, bound and gagged to a pillar in an old church, he is unconscious.

sam:dad?

dean:am i seeing things?

dean approaches john and tries to untie him.

dean:dad? dad? can you hear me? help me sam

sam is in shock and just stares at his injured father

dean: SAM!!! come on!!

as sam reaches his father, the entrance doors to the church are ripped open and no more than six large men can be seen entering. these are the same vampires sam and dean have hunted for the past week.

dean: oh crap!

a brawl ensues. sam is sent flying across the room by the strongest of vampires.he lays unconscious as two vampires head towards john with a machete. dean reaches for his gun but is overpowered by a menace looking vampire. he too is injured and his world is darkened.

sam and dean are tied with a rope against a old pillar, they gain conscious just in time to see two vampires pierce johns shoulder with an ancient looking blade

john screams in agony

dean: NO !!! you son of a bitch get the hell away from him

a body comes crashing through the old churches windows, the assailant is dressed in black and appears to be a beautiful young woman.

her face cant be seen in the darkness of the dark

she takes on six grown men and seems to conquer them through the battle of violence and bloodbath. she individually severes the vampires heads' until there is one vampire left. the strongest of vampires

vampire:they dont make your kind of beauty nowadays baby...you're fiesty.

the woman takes out what seems to be a silver gun and pumps the vampires body full of lead. the vampire falls to his feet,dead

she races over to john and tries to stir him to consciousness

woman: (whispers) john... come on

her face can be seen through in the moonlight

she has olive skin, full pink lips and emerald green eyes

dean: you!

(dean has previously encountered her before)

sam is once again left in shock

sam: bella?

the woman looks at sam in disdain

woman: hello sam

john groans in agony and discomfort and slowly gains conscious

bella: (turns to john) finding you is like finding a needle in a hay stack

dean: (looks at john and then at sam) you know her?

sam appears distant and very confused, his vision transfixed on bella.

bella looks at johns wound and grimaces

john slowly nods at sam and dean who are both tied "help them" he says to bella

bella obediently takes out a sharp knife and carves through the ropes that are binding sam and dean.

bella and sam lock eyes and a sense of discomfort is obvious

dean: okay who the hell are you?...no let me rephrase that...WHAT are you?

bella turns to approach john when dean grabs her aggressively

dean: i asked you a question

dean and bella stare at each other in anger

bella pulls out of dean grip quickly

bella:i dont have time for this

john: get them out of here bella...please

sam:what??? dad what the hell is going on?

bella: no ones going anywhere. well, not until sunrise anyways

dean scoffs

dean: and whys that?

bella ignores deans comments and starts to dab johns wounds. john is in pain and clenches his teeth as bella pours a clear liquid. as the liquid touches johns skin he lets out a painful scream

sam:dad!

dean: he's going to die if we dont get him to a hospital

he proclaims to bella

bella:sorry, no can do.

dean: what the hell is your problem?

john:just leave me and GO!

bella: no! sorry, we're gonna sit this one out.

john:bella. listen to me. they could come back any minute

bella: yeah, and they could be waiting right outside

john: why the hell wont you listen???

bella: why the hell are you so stubborn?

dean: sorry to break up the party but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

bella ignores dean, her gaze fixed on john

bella: you've been stabbed with an ajax blade, ok, moonlight will kill you. (sighs) its just a couple of hours. please john, just hold on.

john: i cant do this (he groans)

bella: god. stop being such a wimp.

dean and sam exchange looks

sam: whats an ajax blade?

bella sighs and faces sam

bella:its a vampire blade. it can cause a human to turn.

dean: wait a minute. you mean dad's turning

bella:no. well it wont take affect if we take care of the wound

dean:and how do we do that?

bella: im (she pauses) working on it

dean: WHAT?

bella: hey cluedo. why dont you lay off?

dean: how the hell do we know that you're not mixed up with these vampires?

bella: oh god! (she turns and walks away and starts to board up the windows to block out moonlight)

dean:WELL?

bella: well for one i hunt the goddam things and two (she draws out a sharp knife and points it at dean's throat) i'da killed you by now.

(there's a pause, everyone stares at bella and her knife)

bella: any more questions??

#silence#

bella: okey dokey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it is early morning and sam and dean help john into a black car, apparently belonging to bella.

bella sits in the drivers seat and speeds down the highway

in the car she reaches to the dashboard and takes out a black cloth and throws it at the back to sam and dean where they are with a hardly conscious john

bella:keep this on his wound, try and subdue the bleeding.

dean: gee, thanks doc(!)

suddenly bella brings her car to a halt

dean: what the...?

ahead, in front of bella's car a dozen vampires can be seen, they are blocking the road with their cars.

bella to sam and dean: stay in the car

bella steps out of her car, furious

bella: hey, jackass your blocking the road.

vampire: dont get involved in this isobel, all you gotta do is hand those three men in your car over to us and you walk out of this injury free.

bella:i think ill pass on that ultimatum

vampire: looks like we'll have to take control

bella: your gonna have to cross a very big line to get to where im standing

vampire: oh yeah? what lines that then?

bella looks around and picks a small bit of debris and draws a long line on the road between herself and the vampires.

sam and dean watch on from the car

she flicks the tiny particle of debris at the vampires face

bella: go figure

the vampire glares at the rest of his friends and scoffs

vampire: is this supposed to be a joke?

bella: dont say i didnt warn you!

she walks away and gets in her car

as the vampire approaches bella car, he oversteps the line bella drew, suddenly the line forms a controlled explosion and the vampire is thrown back. the explosion causes a stir and as each vampire tries to get to bella end up dead by the lethal current caused by bella's line. the few that remain take off in their cars, paving an open road for bella

sam and dean are transfixed by what they see

sam: what the hell was that?

bella: pest control.

bella drives on and races against time to help save john


End file.
